


一个片段

by Farm_of_Sodoma



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, 伪童车, 原创角色 - Freeform, 未成年身体！但丁, 约稿, 路人/但丁 - Freeform, 雏妓！但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farm_of_Sodoma/pseuds/Farm_of_Sodoma
Summary: 但丁接了客，事后被维吉尔找到。来自LOFTER@棋子 老师的脑洞，一个长长长长大纲里的一小段扩写。





	一个片段

维吉尔自从被神秘人物阿卡姆告知他父亲、魔剑士斯巴达的力量被封印在斯巴达之剑上，需要集齐两枚护身符和力之刃，以及恶魔之门需要解开封印的消息，就开始了寻找但丁和解开封印的路途。他设想过但丁，他那总是调皮捣蛋的弟弟，总是更能让妈妈心疼、在乎的弟弟现在会是什么样。被人收养吗，还是像他一样到处流浪？

大概会被收养吧，但丁那么讨人喜欢，他想着，意外地看到一个有着灰扑扑头发的孩子。面包店后的垃圾桶——他没法掩饰自己嫌弃的目光，只能不易擦觉地侧开走。但是不知道为什么，这个孩子给他的感觉很奇怪，这让他不自觉地在拐角处停下脚步，悄悄回头。他看着那个孩子拦腰挂在那个巨大的垃圾桶上，艰难地伸手在里面掏出一些发了霉的面包。

那些剪得狗啃一样的头发，也许，是银色的？维吉尔皱着眉，将内心那荒谬的猜测打压了下去。如果真的是但丁，总该和他差不多大了。他想着，看着那孩子抱着几根不同程度发了霉的、坚硬的法式面包，还有几块白面包。他灵巧地从垃圾桶上跳下来，就地将发霉的部分撕下来丢回垃圾桶里，吃掉了一个比他这个年纪该有的孩子吃的少得多的白面包份量，然后离开了那里。

这个世界悲惨的孩子那么多，他还没那个时间一个个伸出援手。他转身，向着阿卡姆给的坐标走去。

然而当维吉尔再次发现那个孩子的时候，已经是好几天之后了。又解开了一个封印的他心情放松多了，多看了这个孩子一眼。

依旧脏兮兮的样子，但是衣服比上一次他见到的时候要整洁了些许，至少上面的补丁只有两块，那看不出是脏还是本来就长那样的灰扑扑的头发长了一点。

如果这让他的在意程度升了级，那么他身边的另一个人就让他停下了脚步。

那是带着所有男人都了解的神色的成年男性。

但丁被那个长得不怎么样的客人拉着手走向旅馆。他盘算着和这个客人谈好的价钱，三十美金能够让他快活上几天，而且幸运的话可以蹭一个热水澡，天知道他已经三个月没有洗过热水澡了，这让他在走进房间看向独立卫浴的时候小小的双眼填满渴望。

长了一脸麻子的男人锁上门，搓了搓手，回头就看到那个下贱的雏妓自顾自走到厕所里。“喂，过来！”

“叔、叔叔？”但丁瞪大双眼，让自己显得无辜又可怜，“我、我太脏啦，先洗、洗个澡才不会弄脏叔叔呀！”

男人看起来脑袋不太灵光，他想了想就挥着手赶狗一样将他挥向厕所：“去，快去，快点洗完让我爽爽。我可是付了钱的！”

“是、是的。”但丁怯弱地弯腰点头，在转过身的时候放松地笑了笑。但是他没敢放松太久，拧开浴缸的喷头放下热水，飞快地把自己脱光，扳着浴缸边爬进去。他悄悄看了眼那个男人，见到对方的目光凝固了，是他熟悉的贪婪，悄悄叹了口气。

至少今天到手的钱不会飞了。

他没敢等水温稳定就钻进水花下，开始清洗自己。旅店自带的散装洗发沐浴二合一被他胡乱地糊到身上，先是脏得都快结成一缕一缕的头发仔仔细细地清洗干净，然后是脸蛋和身体。热水打在身上的感觉那么美好舒适——可惜他不能享受多久。他搓揉身体的动作特意带上了色情的意味，缓慢地在身上打着转。在他清洗到自己小小的臀瓣位置时假装不自觉地回头，轻轻咬着另一只手的手指指尖。

那个男人和他预料的一样，瞬间疯了。他咣咣地大步走过来，边走边解开裤腰带。“你这个小婊子可真会啊，下面吃过多少人的鸡巴？”那双粗糙的、丑陋的手贪婪地抓住他湿漉漉的屁股，在上面抓出了手指印。

但丁轻叫着，背对男人，双手扶住了墙壁，摆出了便于男人抽插的姿势：“轻、轻点，叔叔……疼……”

“我可是给了钱的！”男人喝骂，然后发现了什么，他大叫起来，“原来你是个……你是个下面有两个洞的小怪物！”

但丁发出了抽泣的声音，但是那抵着墙壁的额头下，一张脸全是麻木：“我、我不是怪物，我、我是……我是……哈啊……”

男人的手指伸进了他小小的肉洞里。即使是这样粗糙的对待，那个属于女性的肉穴仍然开始分泌浓稠的润滑剂，温热潮湿的穴道紧紧地绞着男人的手指，吸得男人有那么一会儿什么都说不出来。

“操。老子捡到宝了。”男人合上了几乎流出口水的大嘴，将这雏妓从浴缸里拎出来丢到床上。他三两下脱掉身上的衣服，雏妓躺在床上，满脸的天真、害怕和故作镇定。“装什么装，你那下面肯定被玩烂了。”

“没、没有！这是……这是……”但丁脸上是假装初次承泽的害怕做派，仰着头，瑟缩着，双腿被打开的时候还向内夹了夹假装害羞，内心却一片平静，不知不觉就拖走了这个话题。他的身体为这熟悉的节奏飞快地产生反应，淫水濡湿了那个男人伸进来的手指，一点点地流出来。

男人的目光赤裸、猥琐而令人作呕，但是那对于但丁曾见过的……远及不上。他任由男人打开他的腿，将不及平均尺寸的鸡巴挤进他的身体里。不止尺寸不及平均，连速度和力度也不及平均。但丁在男人几乎流出哈喇子的贪婪目光下半眯着眼睛，时不时随着节奏晃头假装受不了了，嘴里的呻吟几乎都没怎么费脑子。

“哈啊……叔叔……轻、轻点……叔叔太大了……肉棒……太大了……哈啊……哈啊……小穴……小穴好爽……哈啊……”

对面，明显，也是但丁耳朵都听出了茧子的话。

“看我的大肉棒不把你操死！哈啊……操！……爽不爽，叔叔操得你爽不爽！你这贱货……骚逼……欠操的玩意儿……哈啊……”

但丁开始思考着这三十刀应该怎么花。白面包……不，太奢侈了，而且不好存放，小麦面包就足够了。“……叔叔好棒……”被子又破了，不知道一卷线需要多少钱？一美分吗？有点太贵了？“……小穴、小穴要被操坏了……”又快到圣诞节了，想要一份草莓圣代，最小的多少钱呢？“……哈啊……慢、慢点……”没有草莓的话，单纯的圣代也是可以的吧？但是会不会太奢侈了呢“……叔叔……操得我好爽啊……”可是拿到钱不立刻花完的话，又会被那些人抢走的吧……

他就这么胡思乱想着，脸上是肌肉长期保持一个被操得很爽的表情的酸麻。细小的双腿被男人粗糙的手抓在手里，男人好像就只会这么一个姿势。但丁没什么耐性，他觉得应该差不多了，于是刻意绞紧肉穴。男人憋了两下没憋住，在但丁没怎么用力的“别、别射在里面”的挣扎下射进他幼小的身体里。那低劣变态的笑容并没能让但丁感到恶心，他见过更恶心的——他只是假装被操累了一样在这柔软的床垫上瘫了一会儿。

“快穿起衣服滚！这里每一分钟都在花老子的血汗钱！”

但丁没再装下去，快速地捡起衣服穿上，跟着男人去楼下结算。

“……你就在那边后巷里？”

但丁点点头：“是、是的，我经常在那里。”

男人斜蔑了他一眼，将三张十美金拿了出来，满脸淫笑：“你这小贱货的骚逼还不错，下次我会操爆你的屁眼。”

但丁伸手去接，假装打了个冷战：“叔叔的肉、肉棒太大了，我、我会受不了的！”

男人像逗小孩一样将拿着钱的手提高了一点：“嗯？”

“我……我……”但丁瞪大了湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，像被欺负急了不知道该怎么办的孩子，最后男人大笑着将钱丢到地上。

“下次我会去找你，你最好还在那里。”

但丁没再看他，蹲下身去捡。他打定主意了，他要留下二十美金等到圣诞夜买一份草莓圣代吃。真正的草莓圣代，有草莓在上面的那种。

他边来回数着那三张珍贵的纸币，边走出旅馆

银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，那张从没变过的脸——直到现在维吉尔才真正确认这就是他失散多年的弟弟。他的大脑还没来得及思考，他的身体先替他做了决定：拉起孩子的手，径自向自己现在落脚的旅馆走去。

“你、你是谁啊？”但丁被这突然的拉扯拉懵了一会儿，第一个反应是，这是新的客人吗？但是当他和手的主人视线相接，他屏住了呼吸。

和他一样银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，熟悉的眉眼，变得更尖锐、长大了的脸。一个想法在他心里破土而出，直钻进嘴巴里。

“……维吉尔？”

维吉尔抿了抿嘴，没有说话，但是那个表情让但丁确认了他的猜测。只有八岁身体的幼儿被已经长成十七八岁的哥哥抓紧了手腕，加快了速度。

但丁一句话也说不出来了。他能说什么呢？他不知道，大脑一片乱糟糟的，直到被双生哥哥拖进一家他熟悉的旅馆。这里的旅馆他都很熟悉，大部分他都去过因为客人的关系——那老板看见他们，露出了一个“是男人都懂”的笑容，向维吉尔挤了挤眼说：“眼光不错。”

但丁发现自己已经麻木了。他只是安静地被维吉尔拉上了楼，进了一间显然有人住了一段时间的房间。

“但丁。”

维吉尔根本不知道应该怎么对待但丁。这和他预想的差了太远——不，已经完全不一样了。他不知道为什么但丁还是这个样子，不知道为什么但丁变成这个样子，更不知道该怎么办。

反正，“去洗澡。”

他命令道。


End file.
